Autoengaño
by Reggieloves
Summary: Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso de sus palabras: "esto solo se trata de pasarla bien nada de sentimientos de por medio". Pero no yo tonta como siempre puse mi corazón por enfrente aunque saliera pisoteado y asi termine enamorada de él hasta el tuétano.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo aquello que se te haga conocido no es mío, la idea de jugar y manipular a los personajes de Meyer en esta historia es culpa de mi cabeza y a las ganas de no dormir._

…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…

Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso de sus palabras:_ "esto solo se trata de pasarla bien nada de sentimientos de por medio"_. Pero no yo tonta como siempre puse mi corazón por enfrente aunque saliera pisoteado, pero en el corazón no se manda y termine enamorada de él hasta el tuétano.

.

.

**Prefacio**

Al comienzo todo era genial disfrutábamos de los roces de nuestros cuerpos y las hormonas hacían el resto del trabajo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que yo no era su única muñequita para jugar los celos me invadieron.

Y como dicen estas celosa cuando hay sentimientos de por medio y como no tenerlos si él es toda perfección, un adonis a los ojos de cualquier mujer, con un bronceado de envidia, cabello cobrizo y tan sedoso que hace inevitable pasar tus dedos por él, unos ojos verde que logran derretirte con tan solo verlos, unos labios que exigen ser besados por los tuyos. Y qué decirte de su pecho y ese par fuertes brazos que te invitan a fundirte en ellos, pero bueno eso es a simple vista.

Porque lo que termina de hacer que caigas rendida a sus pies es esa personalidad de ensueño, divertido, espontaneo, caballeroso, detallista y muy romántico, a pesar de que según él no cree en el amor, pero yo con tal de poder estar a su lado y con la patética idea de que iba a cambiarlo no me grabe sus palabras en mi cabeza y le di mi corazón a manos llenas aun si que él lo sepa.

Ahora estoy atrapada en la estúpida idea de un amor que jamás existió ni existirá yo solo soy una más a su lista, una más que paso por sus sabanas una más que beso y degusto la miel de sus labios, una tonta mas enamorada de él, porque hay duda que alguna de los otras no haya caído en el mismo agujero en que me encuentro.

Soy tan masoquista que mi mente me juega chueco crea panoramas donde los dos estamos igual de enamorados el uno del otro, donde pasamos horas y horas mirándonos sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra… y por más que me reprimo mentalmente no logro sacarlo de mi pensamiento y como lograrlo si somos del mismo círculo de amigos lo veo a diario. Nuestros encuentros son un secreto para los demás y es así por que yo se lo pedí no soportaría que mis amigos me recriminaran por lo que estoy haciendo con mis propios pensamiento me basta.

Día a día, hora a hora y minuto a minuto espero su llamada para correr a su encuentro para poder llenar el vacío de mi corazón aunque sea solo mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozan, por que cuando los momentos de placer terminan mi mundo se derrumba y mi fantasía se acaba. Soy como una adicta a la heroína y es que eso es él para mi, mi droga una sin la cual ya no puedo vivir aun que me arda en el fuego de los celos por tener que compartirlo, si tan solo el sintiera una decima parte del gran amor que yo le tengo con eso me bastaría.

Hasta que punto me puedo seguir engañando? Eso ya no lo sé he, perdido el piso y la razón por ese hombre que se llevo mi corazón, solo espero un milagro que él se dé cuenta de que yo lo amo porque soy incapaz de hacer que esas palabras salgan de mi boca en su presencia por temor a que se aleje de mi, por el miedo que le tiene al amor. Daria cualquier cosa a cambio de poder romper esa coraza que se ha auto impuesto después de su único fracaso amoroso.

Su lado romántico sale a flote a cada caricia que le da a mi piel, cada beso sabe a gloria son tan cálidos sus labios que podría saborearlos todo el día, después de disfrutar nuestros cuerpos trae la comida a la cama, comida que el mismo preparo y en una bandeja en la que me pone una linda rosa amarilla, y eso termina hincharme el corazón de esperanzas. Pero mi mente me recuerda _no seas bruta Isabella a las otras de seguro las tratará igual._

Me muero en deseos de ser esa medicina que cure su corazón y su alma, ser ese cicatrizante que requiere cada herida que tiene, porque merece ser feliz. Seguir con mi autoengaño es lo único que me mantiene a flote, prefiero eso a no tenerlo aunque sea por unas cuantas horas a perderlo para siempre si le digo que lo amo, espero poder seguir manejando ocultos mis sentimientos y continuar con esta farsa de dentro de mi corazón…

…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…

Hola! Primero que nada mil gracias por tomarte un poco de tu valioso tiempo para leerme, espero que este prefacio te atraiga y quieras seguir leyendo esta historia. El primer capítulo lo subiré el día de mañana.

Deja tu rr, recuerda que tu opinión es muy valiosa. Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo pasa a mi perfil y hay verás cómo.

Nos estamos leyendo, con cariño Regina…


End file.
